


Diamonds and Literature

by That_crossover_guy



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Original Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_crossover_guy/pseuds/That_crossover_guy
Summary: Josuke ends up joining the literature club to get some downtime after the events of the summer of 1999. He uses this time to think about what happened during that time when he meets a certain Fuchsia-haired girl who needs to be saved from an abusive father, however, the literature club president is watching them. Just who is she? And what are her plans?
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable) & Nijimura Okuyasu, Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable) & Sayori, Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable) & Yuri, Higashikata Josuke (Jojo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Natsuki
Kudos: 9





	Diamonds and Literature

The sky was a clear blue. The wind was gentle, and the future was bright. The small town of Morioh was finally at peace. The sweet town of Morioh had been subjected to bloodshed for years. All the victims being female, and none of them ever being found. The reason for this? The serial killer in question would simply make it seem as if these people never existed in the first place.

The scourge that was Yoshikage Kira was dead, and was, hopefully, being tortured in the fiery pits of hell; the only place that would accept him. The families he ruined still believed that those who lost their lives to Kira would come home, even if it felt like it would never happen. But in truth, those missing daughters, mothers, sisters, and aunts; would never be coming home.

But now that Yoshikage Kira was gone, dying after being run over by an ambulance, the town could now rest peacefully without the worry of any more female family members disappearing.

The fate of Morioh was now not only in the hands of the police but also in the hands of Josuke Higashikata. He was the one who ended the scourge named Yoshikage, with the help of his best friends Okuyasu, Koichi; his bitter friend Rohan, the son of the man Yoshikage had disguised himself as, Hayato, and his nephew, Jotaro. He could now finally live out life as a, slightly, normal teenager.

However, fate is a fickle mistress. The Stand users of Morioh hadn't fully left Josuke Higashikata alone. Not yet at least. After all, he may be able to shine like a [Crazy Diamond], said shine could just as easily be snuffed out with horrendous ease.

For now, Josuke needed not to worry about that. He had his whole high school life ahead of him. The first year of secondary school would be one of the most… interesting ones of his life. Well, if you didn't count the summer of 1999 to be that interesting that is. However, Morioh Secondary school was, described by Josuke as, one of the more… out there schools. It had wacky teachers, bizarre Students, and even wackier classes. At least, in Josuke's opinion.

The day was halfway over, and as the bell rang, allowing lunch break to commence, a group of three students comprised of Koichi Hirose, the user of the Stand [Echoes], Okuyasu Nijimura, the user of the Stand [The Hand], and Josuke Higashikata, the user of the Stand [Crazy Diamond], all met up at the hidden part of the Cafeteria.

In this spot of the cafeteria, no one really ever bothered them. The three Stand users would eat and talk about things they planned to do that day after school. Every day, it was the same plan, meet up outside the local comic book store and chat for a bit before going home. However, today was a rather more… interesting talk.

"So, do any of you intend on joining a club?" Koichi asked the other two as Josuke placed himself into a deep trance of thought. Many clubs caught his interest, but most of them were sports-related. If he was being honest with himself; he just wanted a club that would let him calm down.

There was the cooking club, However, he was bad at cooking. Of course, there was baking, however, he hadn't had a lot of experience with that, so that was off the table. There was the anime club, but that was more of Koichi's thing, and then there was the literature club. He heard that his homeroom 'friend' Monika ran that one.

Using the word 'friend' and 'Monika' was something that Josuke used extremely lightly. They would talk, and they worked on projects together in the past. But he had a feeling that Monika didn't like him. Not that he liked her, it was just the conversations they had always felt… forced. Like they didn't want to talk, but it was as if something was forcing them to talk.

Hazamada did say something about Stands once, but Josuke couldn't remember it for the life of him. Plus, he was sure Monika wasn't a Stand user, since he accidentally whipped [Crazy Diamond] out in class on a few occasions when he got overly excited about something.

"Probably not Koichi… chances are I'm just gonna let things flow. Ya' know, "let the wind guide me", sort of thing. But hey, my question to you two is, are you two gonna join any clubs?" Okuyasu asked the other two as Koichi smiled.

"I was planning on joining a music club to expand my knowledge on sounds and the like. It's mostly so I can figure out what more I could do with [Echoes]. I figured that with the more sounds I learn, the better [Echoes] can be. While [Act 3] on its own can be useful, being able to switch between [Act 1], [Act 2], and [Act 3] while being able to use their other powers is only useful if I know what the thing sounds like." Koichi explained as both Okuyasu and Josuke nodded.

"What about you Josuke?" Okuyasu asked as the pompadour teen sighed. He looked down at the floor before rubbing the sides of his forehead. What club would he join? Would he even join a club? He didn't quite know. Would it be worth his time to do so? Or would it make him fail more classes? At that moment, he decided…

"The literature club. Mostly because I want to have a place I know I can wind down at… Plus! I heard they're planning something with the festival in two days, so helping them out would be neat. Also, I think it would be relaxing. Besides, you never know, it could be fun." Josuke said, rubbing the back of his neck as the other two nodded. That was when Okuyasu's facial expression shifted from one of a laid back teen to a serious adult, putting the other two off guard.

"Remember you two. Stand users are still a threat no matter what. Make sure to watch your back. You don't know what kind of Stand users are out there, and even if there aren't any in your classes, those club members from the clubs you want to join could also be Stand users as well." Okuyasu stated as the two both nodded.

The bell rang again, signifying the end of lunch. "Well, gotta get to class… so… see ya," Josuke said, picking up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder, before then walking to class.

Classes for Josuke were downright boring. He didn't like his math teacher, and he hated his science teacher. But when things were all said and done, when the bell rang at the end of the day, he knew that at the very least, he could check out this 'literature club'. Just as the bell rang, Josuke was the first to get out of there.

He weighed through the swarms of angsty teens, all of which either wanted to get out of the place or meet up with their own clubs. After pushing his way through them all, he had made it to the room that had the words 'Literature club' plastered on the door.

He knocked on the door, the chipper tone of his homeroom classmate echoed just beyond it. "Come in." The woman's voice was sweet, almost like it was trying to lure him into a trap he couldn't escape from. Yet, at the same time, it sounded like they were inviting him for a ride he'd never forget. It was one of the many things that Josuke did not like about Monika. Opening the door, Josuke stepped inside the room, only to be met with the shocked expression of Monika.

"Oh, Higashikata. A… interesting surprise to say the very least." Monika said, her face etched into a smile that radiated both fake kindness and also… genuine kindness. "What brings you to the literature club? Wait… let me guess. You read the posters and thought 'eh, why not.'?" Monika guessed as Josuke chuckled. At least her humour wasn't as stale as Rohan's.

"No. Actually. I just figured since this place is mostly quiet, well, let's just say due to recent events… I need a place to breathe. I hope you don't mind. Plus, I heard you have quite the plan for the festival, so, me helping wouldn't be much of a problem." Josuke stated as Monika furrowed her brow in contemplation.

"An extra set of hands-on board would be nice… Sure! Why not, we could use some real muscle in here." Monika said a bright smile had adorned itself on her face as Josuke rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. Unbeknownst to him, his cheeks lit up a light shade of red as Monika giggled at his flustered face. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the pair heard the doors open up, and a multitude of voices started talking at once.

"Please, you two are so uptight. Why can't you just agree to disagree?"

"Because I won't stop until she believes that Manga is Literature!"

"Just because you have that belief, does not mean you can force it on to me. Now I think, oh look, someone new."

The three new people stopped dead in their tracks to look up at Josuke, who easily towered over most of them, aside from the purple-haired one, as the two of them were both at semi-equal heights. "Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori, I'd like you all to meet our newest member, Higashikata Josuke!" Monika said with a smile as Josuke gave a quick wave to the group of females. Had Josuke knew it was an all-female club, he would've reconsidered.

"A boy! Jeez, way to kill the mood, Monika. Ugh, anyways. I'll be over at the cabinet." A short, fuchsia-haired girl said as she walked over to the classroom closet as the others looked at Josuke with either confusion and disgust, or amazement. Josuke wasn't bothered by it, although it was odd to see the coral haired girl. She looked a lot like a certain ghost he helped set free not that long ago.

Josuke shook his head before sighing. Not wanting to attract any attention to himself by talking, he walked over to the classroom's bookshelf and pulled a random book off the shelf. The book was called: A postcard from No Man's Land. He cracked open the book and began to read. Time had passed as voices were heard speaking to other voices. The peacefulness that was the literature club calmed him. After three months of non-stop action, it was finally time for him to take a well-needed break.

That was when he heard a voice come from in front of him. "Heya~ How you like the club?" the feminine voice said as Josuke looked up from his book to see the coral haired girl from this morning smiling at him.

"The club? It's nice. Peaceful even. Something I've needed for a long time." Josuke said, scratching his cheek with his index finger as the girl smiled. "So… uh, I never caught your names. I mean, Monika said your names, but I don't know what name belongs to who." Josuke said embarrassed. He had to admit, he felt like an absolute idiot, but at the same time, the question was valid.

"Oh! Ok, sure. Well, My name is Sayori. The one who's sitting in the corner all by herself reading Manga is Natsuki, and the one who's talking with Monika is Yuri. We're so glad to have you here Higashikata. It means we can finally actually be called a club now with five members!" Sayori said excitedly as Josuke smiled. He was already helping out just by being here, which made him feel good on the inside. He liked helping people, so long as they aren't the scum of the earth.

"Also, hey, Higashikata, question but… how do you get your hair to look so cool!" Sayori asked, her bubbly smile made Josuke's cheeks turn a light shade of red as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh… well. A lot of hair gel and a lot of spare time." Josuke answered as stars practically twinkled in Sayori's eyes. Josuke was embarrassed. He was used to people insulting his hair, not complementing it. And even when people complimented his hair, it was rare and they would usually say it with a snide tone of voice.

"Well, I'm not sure if Monika told you this, but you need to write a poem for the festival, as we'll be reading them out by the end of the festival," Sayori said as Josuke nodded.

"Thanks for the info uh… do you have a last name? I don't feel comfortably saying your given name." Josuke said as Sayori nodded.

"Oh yeah, It's Sugimoto. Before you ask, yeah… I know what happened to my cousin. How she was murdered by a serial killer. I've already moved past it…" Sayori said as Josuke was in awe. The fact that she was so upfront about it showed the level of maturity that hid underneath her bubbly exterior.

"O-Ok… uh… Sugimoto-san. Thanks for the tip." Josuke said as Sayori smiled, walking away and going over to Monika, who looked at Josuke out of the corner of her eye. _'Why do I always feel compelled to look at him? Or even talk to him… I shouldn't think about it for too long…'_ Monika thought as she cleared her throat before standing up tall.

"Ok, everyone. I wanted to ask you all about what it is you all are going to do for the festival. I, Yuri, and Sayori are doing posters and banners, so naturally, Natsuki, what are you going to do for the festival?" Monika asked as Natsuki looked up from her volume of Parfait girls to look at the club president.

"Cupcakes. Lots of them." Natsuki said in a very 'no shit sherlock' tone of voice as Monika nodded. She looked over at Josuke who looked flustered. He didn't know what it was he could do for the festival, and that was when it dawned on him. He could help Natsuki with the cupcakes. He figured that because Monika already had two extra pairs of hands, why not help the lone-wolf.

"So, Higashikata, what are you going to do for the festival?" Monika asked as Yuri looked at him judgingly. The reason for this was because her father had been beaten up by a bunch of Yankees with pompadours. The fact that Josuke had one on his head made Yuri instantly hate his guts. It was a petty reason, and she knew that but she could never forgive those people, and therefore, she hated pompadours, and people with them.

"I was thinking about helping… uh, again, this might sound off but…" Josuke said pointing at Natsuki before asking his question. "What's your last name. Again, as I said to Sugimoto-san, I don't like saying people's first names unless I know them well enough." Josuke said as Natsuki sighed.

"Fine, if you really want to know it's Yamamoto." Natsuki huffed as Josuke nodded. He turned back to face Monika before giving his answer.

"Since you have so much help already, I thought that since Yamamoto-san was going to make a lot of cupcakes, I thought that I could help. I may not be a baker, but I've helped my friend Tonio out with making cupcakes in the past without his interference, and they sold like hotcakes… so… just a thought." Josuke said as Natsuki huffed.

"I don't care, so long as you aren't a perv or a jerk I'm fine," Natsuki said as Josuke smirked. Monika nodded, turning to address the rest of the club.

"Since Higashikata is new here, I'll explain the festival. The festival is a chance to get new members, a chance to expand the club's horizons, and a chance at making bonds with our clubmates. I think it is all very self-explanatory." Monika stated, looking back at the pompadour teen with a faint smile.

"Ok! Thanks uh… do you want me to call you by your last name too or…?" Josuke asked as Monika shook her head. The orange-haired teen smiled before replying.

"Monika is fine. Just Monika." She said in a way that unnerved Josuke to a degree, although he didn't really think too much about it. Josuke went back to reading his book and sighed. It wasn't that interesting, and really it was something that would distract him from most things. That was when he heard someone knock on his desk. Josuke looked up to see Natsuki standing there with an annoyed look on her face.

"This might sound dumb. But when we're baking, I'm going to your place to do so. My kitchen can only realistically hold one person without it being stuffy." Natsuki said as Josuke was taken aback by her direct behaviour. It reminded him a lot of Yukako, to an extent that is… Minus the creepy yandere thing.

"Sure. I don't see the problem. My mom's on a yearlong Vacation with half the money I got from my father's death, turns out he had a heart attack a few weeks after getting home… so… yeah. Here is my address if you need it." Josuke said, handing her a piece of paper with his address on it. Natsuki scoffed, taking the note and leaving the clubroom. Josuke closed his book and saw Monika packing up her supplies. However, when Josuke was turned away and packing up his own supplies, he failed to notice an orange arm come out of Monika's shoulder and fix a pencil alignment.

When Josuke turned back around, the arm was gone, and Monika had slung her bag on her back. "See you tomorrow Josuke. Don't forget to write a poem for the festival." Monika said as Josuke hummed back a response.

After Monika left, Josuke was the last one who exited the clubroom, backpack firmly attached to his shoulder, he decided to go check out the comic book store, where Koichi and Okuyasu had been hanging out. "Oi! Josuke! You're actually here! I thought you'd be still at that club or whatever." Okuyasu said as Josuke sighed.

"Well, it's only around an hour and 30 minutes each day, so it wouldn't take me long to get it over and done with. Although, tomorrow I'll be super busy, so I can't hang out tomorrow." Josuke said as Okuyasu frowned.

"Ok. I guess that's cool." Okuyasu said as Koichi sighed, sitting on the floor and leaning against an electrical pole. Okuyasu looked at Koichi confused. "What's wrong Koichi?" Okuyasu asked as he smiled.

"Nothing, it's just the music club isn't accepting members. Maybe during the festival, I can check out the literature club Josuke." Koichi said as Josuke nodded.

"Yeah, we only got five members. So… yeah, a new member would be nice. Actually, why not tomorrow?" Josuke asked as Koichi nodded.

"Yeah, that would make more sense wouldn't it, Although I'm busy tomorrow after school. I got a date with Yukako... Anyway, I gotta get home, see ya guys tomorrow." Koichi said, picking up his backpack and walking to his house. Josuke and Okuyasu got up as the ladder smirked.

"Wanna go to Tonio's and see what he's got on the menu?" Okuyasu asked as Josuke smirked.

"You bet," Josuke said as the idea for his poem popped into his head. He knew exactly what the poem would be about, and how he would word it.

Just as the two left, Natsuki exited the comic book store with a new volume of Parfait girls. Sighing, she went home, looking down at her phone as a panicked look appeared on her face. She was late… her dad wasn't going to like that… not one bit. She rubbed her left arm with her right hand, flinching after doing so. The pain was still there, just like it will be tomorrow morning. Just like it will be the next day after… and how it will continue.

Little did Natsuki know… tomorrow would change her life, for the better or the worst will remain undetermined.

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
